Eternal Love
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: ,,, Untukmu yang telah kehabisan waktu. Untukmu yang kucintai. Selamanya. My one and only love, Shinichi Kudou. Naka is come-back with sekuel Memory. Tentang Ran setelah kepergian Shinichi. Mind to R&R? no flame!


Hai Minna.. Naka balik lagi dengan fict Conan. Naka bangkit dari WB dengan susah payah. Ini Fict come-back nya Naka. Fic ini sekuel dari fict DC sebelumnya, yaitu Memory. Boleh banget untuk baca yang Memory dulu. Ehehehehe.. gomen.. Naka malah promo. Tapi maaf ya kalo kependekan. Baiklah, selamat membaca, Minna-sama.

Disc : Case Closed bukan punya Naka. Mau ngemis juga mana dikasih.

Case Closed belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Eternal Love © Akane Theresia Angelos

warn(s) : maybe ooc, au, Ran's pov, alur cepat,

note : sekuel dari Memory. Tentang Ran setelah kematian Shinichi.

rated: T

genre: angst/romance

Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo

Word –fic only- : 1277

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Silahkan klik tombol x di pojok kiri atas, atau alt+f4 from ur keyboard.

~~~~~~_Akane-Theresia-Angelos_~~~~~~

Awalnya kukira mudah untuk melupakan seseorang. Tidak sehari, seminggu, ataupun sebulan mungkin. Satu tahun kukira cukup untuk melupakan seseorang. Saat telah memiliki kawan baru. Lingkungan baru dengan kedewasaan pola pikir yang baru. Kesempatan untuk bisa melupakan seseorang menjadi amat besar. Oh! Kau bisa mengalikan dua jika ia sahabatmu. Dan mungkin kalikan tiga jika ia adalah kekasihmu.

Menjalani peran dalam skenario kehidupan yang terus terbaharui setiap detik. Waktu bergulir. Hari berganti. Tahun berlalu. Kukira aku dapat melupakan seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya. Maksudku, ayolah! Hanya satu orang saja. Bukankah itu harusnya semudah membuat _scrambled egg_? Oh, baiklah! itu perbandingan konyol.

Satu. Hanya satu. Hanya dirimu. Apa keistimewaan yang terdapat dalam dirimu? Sempurnakah dirimu? Tidak! _nobody's perfect, right?_ Lalu, alasan apa dibalik menetapnya bayangmu dalam anganku? Tidakkah dirimu sama seperti kebanyakan orang lain? Entahlah. Sejujurnya, jauh disini, dilubuk hati terdalam, aku merasa kau berbeda.

4 tahun berlalu. Benarkah selama itu? Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat senyummu. Mendengar suaramu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menatapmu. Mendengar ocehanmu tentang Detektif kebanggaanmu itu. Mendengar sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola dan tentu saja _violin._Detektif kebangganmu itu menyukai _violin,_bukan?

Dirimu bukanlah satu hal baru dalam hidupku. Ibuku dan ibumu berteman. Dan tentu saja aku dan kau adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Kau yang menggandeng tanganku untuk pulang bersama setelah lonceng tanda sekolah usai berdentang. Mengaitkan jemari kita. Hangat. Tanganku terasa hangat. Begitupun wajahku. Hey! Apa wajahku semerah_chery?_Katakan tidak, _please!_

Jantungku berdetak. Hey! Tentu saja ini berdetak! Aku ini makhluk hidup! _Well,_bukan berdetak normal seperti biasa. Ini berdetak seperti kau habis lari _marathon_ beratus meter. Berdetak cepat dan tidak teratur. Aku tidak sedang berlari, dan ini masih berdetak melewati normal, kurasa. Ketika jemarimu mengait jemariku erat, menyadarkanku dari lamunan, berjalan beriringan. Aku baru menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan detak jantungku. Kurasa, aku akan menyuruh ayah membawaku ke dokter sore ini.

Jadi, alasan dibalik setiap detak jantung memburuku ini, adalah dirimu? Padahal kau bukan singa yang siap menerkamku kapan saja. Untuk apa jantungku berdetak secepat ini? Wajahku panas. Lagi. Hey! Ini aneh! Aku yakin aku sedang dalam kondisi prima. Tidak sakit. Terutama sakit jiwa, tentu saja! Aku bisa menjamin kata-kataku.

Saat kukatakan pada Sonoko, sahabatku, dia tertawa. Dia tertawa melihat wajah bingungku. Dia jahat. Itu pikirku. Katanya aku jatuh cinta. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksud nya cinta itu? Hey! aku hanya gadis kecil tahun kala itu. Manalah aku mengerti istilah apa tadi namanya? Cinta? Mungkin hingga sekarang pun aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

Cinta. Apa itu cinta? Susunan 5 huruf yang membentuk satu kata. Satu kata dengan jutaan definisi. Kata sebagian orang, jika kita tidak tahu apa itu cinta, biarkan saja! Biarkan waktu memberi jawaban. Biarkan waktu menunjukkan. Biarkan semua memiliki artian jelas pada saatnya nanti. Pertanyaanku sederhana, 'pada saatnya' itu kapan? Berapa lama lagi?

Aku mencoba mengabaikan semua perasaan aneh yang ada dalam diriku kala itu. Sulit. Rasanya seperti ada yang akan melompat keluar dari dalam diriku jika melihatmu. Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa yang sedang kurasakan? Tidak kutemukan satu jawaban pun. Yang aku tahu, ada satu perasaan bahagia terselip disini. Dihatiku.

Hatiku tidak dapat berbicara. Namun ada satu perasaan senang tersendiri jika berada berdekatan denganmu. Seperti anak 5 tahun yang merengek meminta _cotton candy,_dan dibelikan oleh sang bunda. Ia akan tertawa, gembira, senang, dan yah, perasaan sejenis itu.

Memasuki tingkat 2 sekolah menengah pertama, beberapa orang menyangka aku dan dirimu memiliki suatu hubungan yang bisa dikatakan _special._ Aku hanya tertawa renyah. Kini dirimu bukan lagi bocah laki-laki yang dulu mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemariku. Kau menjadi sosok yang bisa dibilang keren. Kau pintar. Masuk tim sepakbola sekolah, kau sering mencipta gol-gol indah. Alasanmu hanya sederhana, sang kiper tidak waspada.

Lagi. Dirimu dan diriku berakhir di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Kelas yang sama. Kau duduk menyerong dengan bangku ku. Oh! Itu anugrah, kurasa. Saat sedang ulangan, saat aku kesulitan menjawab soal, aku akan memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Melihat kearahmu. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentu saja. Menggunakan ekor mata. Saat itu, melihat dirimu yang mengerjakan soal dengan tenang, aku seakan mendapat kekuatan dan kembali membenamkan diri dengan soal.

Hey, ingatkah kau akan hari dimana aku memenangkan kejuaraan karate, dan kau mengajakku ke Tropical Land? Bermain di danau, melihat ke kejauhan dengan teleskop. Saat aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan yang indah, dirimu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul dan langsung menempelkan _cola_dingin ke pipiku. Aku terkejut. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat kau tiba-tiba menarik tanganku setelah melirik jam tanganmu. Membuatku setengah berlari. Dan berakhir dengan berlarian menyusuri Tropical Land Park.

Sebuah air mancur. Kau mengajakku ke tengah-tengah air mancur itu. Aku hanya mengikutimu dalam kebingungan. Lalu kau mulai menghitung mundur dari 10. Tanpa sadar aku pun mengikutimu menghitung mundur. Tepat saat hitungan mencapai angka 1, air mancur menyala. Kita berada ditengah-tengah air mancur yang menyala. Indah sekali. Kau berkata itu adalah hadiah untukku. Aku dan dirimu kemudian mengocok kaleng _cola_ kita masing-masing dan saling menyemburkan soda satu sama lain.

Kini semua takkan sama lagi. Tak ada dirimu yang mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama. Tak ada senyum lembutmu. Tak ada sikap dinginmu saat kawan-kawan sekelas meledekku sebagai istrimu. Takkan ada dirimu yang menempelkan _cola _dingin di pipiku. Semua hanya tinggal kenangan. Bayangmu menetap disini, dihati dan pikiranku. Selamanya.

Waktu itu fana. Waktu itu cepat berlalu. Waktu yang tak dapat diputar ulang. Waktu yang tak membiarkan seorangpun merasakannya dua kali. Waktu yang takkan pernah berjalan mundur. Waktu yang tak mudah untuk dikejar dan diraih. Andaikan aku bisa mengendalikan sang waktu, akankah ada yang dapat kurubah?

Takdir. Skenario yang disutradarai sang Maha Pencipta. Dunia adalah pentas. Tiap-tiap manusia hanyalah aktris yang berusaha memanikan perannya sebaik mungkin. Terkadang ada adegan tawa dan canda. Namun tak jarang airmata tumpah ruah mewarnai episode-episode kesedihan.

Teringat hari terakhir bersamamu. Menghabiskan satu hari penuh di Tropical Land. Menaiki satu demi satu wahana yang ada. Melihat _hanabi _di tepi Claire's Lake. Lalu tiba-tiba punggungmu menjauh. Meninggalkanku. Saat itu diriku mendapat firasat. Firasat akan dirimu yang takkan kembali. Kucoba menyingkirkan segala perasaan khawatir, gundah, dan keraguan dihatiku. Lalu semua benar terjadi.

Timah panas yang menembus tubuhmu. Membuatmu kehilangan banyak darah. Tak sadarkan diri, membuat seluruh keluarga dan temanmu –terutama aku- menjadi cemas. Lalu tiba-tiba kelopak matamu terbuka. Menatapku dengan _iris _biru mudamu itu. Mengucapkan salam seolah tahu itulah saat terakhirmu. Dan mata itupun tertutup selamanya.

Masih teringat akan bibir dinginmu malam itu. Dirimu yang tak lagi bernyawa. Menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mendekapmu. Menangis disampingmu berharap kau mendengarku dan terbangun. Nyatanya sia-sia. Dirimu tertidur untuk selamanya. Meninggalkanku dan semua kenangan kita.

Kini aku berdiri. Di sisi sebuah makam. Mengamitkan jemari kedua tanganku. Aku berdoa. Pada Sang Maha Kuasa. Berdoa semoga dirimu ada di tempat paling indah di alam sana. Perlahan, ada aliran sungai kecil mengalir menuruni kedua pipiku.

Aku menaruh setangkai mawar putih di pusaramu.

_I just calling out your name in silence. Again and over again. _Dapatkah kau dengar seruanku? Diriku menyeru namamu. Berulang kali. Menundukkan kepala dan menatap tanah. Seolah berbincang dengan bebatuan. Diriku berteriak. Tidak dengan mulut. Tidak dengan suara. Aku memandangmu. Kuralat, memandang sebuah batu pualam dengan namamu terukir disana. Mataku berbicara. Berbicara pada angin melalui butiran kristal yang sedari tadi terjatuh. Memanggil namamu. Dalam keheningan. Percuma aku berteriak, jika dihadapanku hanyalah sebuah batu penanda kepergianmu.

Seperti mawar putih yang berarti cinta yang abadi. Begitulah kata sebagian orang. Tapi, benarkah itu? Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi jika itu benar, kurasa bunga ini paling cocok menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Saat ini dan selamanya.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di tempatmu berada sekarang. Entah dimana itu. Surga kah? Aku tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku akan ada disini. Selalu. Mengenangmu. Memikirkanmu. Berdoa untukmu. Melanjutkan hidupku, untukmu. Untukmu yang telah kehabisan waktu. Untukmu yang kucintai. Selamanya. _My one and only love, _Shinichi Kudou.

~~~~~~_OWARI_~~~~~~

Ne, Minna-sama, Naka sadar kalau fict ini sangat aneh dan gaje. Naka hanya mencoba menyalurkan ide yang ada dipikiran Naka. Jika para readers sekalian memiliki saran, dengan hormat Naka mohon disampaikan entah melalui review atau apa. Agar kedepannya Naka bisa lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih ya. ^_^

Mind to click this beautiful blue button?

.

.

.

.


End file.
